Meet Me In The Moonlight
by DamphiricAngel2014
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are the children of rivaling alpha wolves. After a turf war that leads to revelations of all kinds, will Rose and Dimitri return to their packs? Or will they meet in the moonlight? AU. RxR. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys! Here is chapter 1 of my new story, _Meet Me In The__ Moonlight_! Enjoy!**

**~DA2014**

Meet Me In The Moonlight

Chapter 1

Olena Belikova was a beautiful wolf, with her rustic reddish brown coat of fur and deep brown eyes. For the past 63 days, she had been carrying the alpha male's pups inside of her, allowing them room to grow. She could not tell for sure how many pups she had inside of her, but the average was between four and six. Either way, there was a high percentage that most of them would not survive the harsh February weather, either from starvation or the wintery conditions outside her den. She had previously birthed 2 litters to the alpha, but none of the males survived. Aleksandor had claimed that this was the last chance she would receive form him. If he did not gain a male heir from her, she and her prior pups would be cast away from the pack, ultimately leading to their death. Aleksandor was by no means a kind leader. He was often found fighting the others for no reason, taking food from the pack, and casting them all away. He had previously fought Olena, before mating to her again. She was left wounded, and close to death. If not for her mother's protection and intervention, it was likely that Olena would have died that day. Now, two months after mating, Olena was in the final stage of giving birth to her third litter. Yeva, her mother, stood nearby, nuzzling her face and whimpering her encouragement to her daughter. Olena howled as she gave birth to four tiny pups. The first born, a girl, was to be called Meredith. She was a bright red pup, and abnormally silent. Next came Dimitri, a young boy, whose coat was a deep reddish brown color. He immediately began to move around in search of his mother's teat and nourishment. Right as Dimitri found a teat and took his first milk from his mother, Mikhail was born. He was a little brown thing, and full of energy. He quickly found purchase in his mother's milk just as the last-born came. The small black pup would be called Christian.

After the birth of her four young pups, Olena quickly licked the fetal sac and placenta away from her pups, providing her with a quick meal full of vitamins that would be essential to her pups future development. When she had finished, she continued to lick her pups clean, which encouraged them to urinate. This kept the birthing area clean and odor-free. Shortly after their first meal, the three boys nuzzled their way to Olena's warm underbelly. Meredith had not moved since her birth, so Yeva went to look at the pup. After giving her a quick series of sniffs, Yeva threw her head into and released a mournful howl. Meredith had been born still, and did not survive. Olena only dropped her head onto her front paws, briefly allowing herself to mourn the loss of her daughter. At that moment, Karolina and Sonya came running into their mother's den.

_Aleksandor is coming Mama! _Karolina spoke to her mother, breathless.

All werewolves had the ability to speak to another's mind, though they could also understand their howls.

As Aleksandor entered the den, Karolina and Sonya quickly ran behind their Yeva, who now stood over her daughter protectively. His golden coat and blue eyes were deceptive, giving an illusion of angelicness.

_Has your bitch given me a son yet?_ He rudely asked Yeva.

_If she has, you shall know in 10 days, when they first see the monster that is their father._ Yeva spat.

_You will watch your tongue! I am your alpha. If you don't, you shall stand the perils of this forest on your own, without the pack's protection._

_I am not scared of the forest or you. I am only scared for my daughter. She stays to please you, but I will not hesitate to kill you the next time you lay tooth or claw to her body._

Aleksandor's only response was to snort and leave the den. Yeva turned to the two girls, who had laid themselves down behind their mother in hopes of seeing their new siblings.

_Go fetch your mother some meat. She will need it for your new brothers._

_Brothers?_ Sonya's ears perked at hearing the word. _How many?_

_Three. Do not let Aleksandor hear of this._

The two girls rose and ran to get their mother some meat so eat. The girls were the lone survivors of their own litters. Karolina, the oldest, was born on a snowy January night. She had been born with four other girls, but none of them lasted more than two weeks. Two had died from the severe cold and the other two were still-born. Sonya, the second eldest, was born on a bright April morning. With two brothers and three sisters, Sonya had the smallest chance of survival. The first boy had wandered out of the den unprotected before he was snatched up by a golden eagle and never seen again. Two little girls had fallen to to starvation. It wasn't that Olena was rejecting them her milk or meat, but they would not eat whenever food was available to them. The other boy had followed a young bear cub out of the den and fallen prey to the mother bear.

Olena and Yeva alike both prayed that these boys would survive, not for the sake of Aleksandor, but for the sake of Olena. She had already lost so many pups and Yeva hated to see her daughter so mournful. Karolina and Sonya quickly returned with meat for their mother. They carried it over and set it in front of her nose. As Olena rose to eat, her young boys began their high-pitched protests, so Yeva and their sisters swept in to provide warmth. Mikhail, ever the active one often walked to one of his sister's noses and sat their sniffing before going to his grandmother and repeating this motion. After Olena had eaten her fill, she returned to the circle her family had made around the young ones and laid herself down. The boys, aware of their mother's return, crept back into the tiny pcoket she had left open to them. Once she felt all three of them below her, she lowered herself gently and kept them warm from the harsh weather outside. Yeva moved to lay beside her daughter's back and rested her head over her neck. Aleksadnor may never love Olena, but Yeva would always love her little girl.

**There it is y'all! Leave me some love!**

**~DA2014**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm glad to hear that you all like this story. I have a pretty good idea of what I'm going to do with it. I want to drop a special S/O to Mollytamale! My answer to your questions of them being shape-shifters able to become human is: all in due time dearie! This chapter is probably a little shorter, but I'll make chapter 3 and 4 extra long to make up for it. So, while I leave you here with this, I am going to go get started on Chapter 4, and extend chapter 3 a little bit. Enjoy darlings! And don't forget to leave me some love!**

**~DA2014**

* * *

Meet Me In The Moonlight

Chapter 2

Two weeks later, in the neighboring pack, Janine Hathaway was preparing herself for her first birth. Months ago, being with Abe had seemed like a good idea to her, but now she was scared. Janine's mother had died of old age many years ago, leaving Janine to face the world alone, at only one year of age. Or at least she had until Janine had met Alberta. Alberta was a young wolf when she had met the very little Janine. Alberta took Janine in and introduced her to the pack. That was when she met Abe, and they instantly became life-long friends. Abe's father had been the leader of the pack when Janine came along, but he had passed only months ago. Abe had to take over, being the lone male heir, and he wanted Janine to be with him, as his mate. Janine loved Abe enough that she stayed. Abe was a relaxed leader, but he would defend his pack in the blink of an eye. His black coat was riddled about with missing patches and scars where he had proven what his pack meant to him. In his most recent brawl, with the alpha of a neighboring pack, he had closely brushed death.

Now, her bright red coat was soaked with sweat. Her breathe came in heaving puffs and her shining green eyes were closed tight. Alberta stood over her, nuzzling her neck, and doing her best to calm the first time mother.

_Hush child, all will be fine._

_I'm scared Alberta. It hurts so much._

_I know child. Just calm your breathing._

_Will you get Abe? I want him here. Please._

_I will try dear. Just breathe calmly and I will return with your mate._

Alberta quickly left in search of Abe and returned a short while later with him by her side. With Abe by her side, Janine had calmed down immensely and her breathing returned to a normal rate. Soon, Janine's body began to spasm and the birthing process began. All to soon, Janine and Abe had been blessed with three rowdy boys and a little girl. Janine followed Alberta's instructions, cleaning her children and allowing them to nurse before warming them with her underbelly. The first-born son, Stan, had a very light brown coat. The second boy, Mason, shared his mother's bright red coat. Eddie, the third-born son, had a sandy brown coat. Finally, Janine's little girl, Rosemarie, had a very dark brown, nearly black coat. It seemed that Rosemarie would be the one to most closely follow her father's footsteps.

Abe rested himself behind Janine, laying his head on her neck in a protective manner, as he looked up at Alberta, silently asking her to leave him with Janine. Alberta obediently bowed her head and backed out of the cave where Janine had made her den. The two mates just lay with each other for some time in silence, before Abe had to know.

_How many?_

_Three boys and a little girl._

_That's good. As long as you are all healthy and happy, I will be._

_I was so scared Abe. It hurt so much._

_Don't worry. We don't have to have any more pups for some time now, if ever. Shh my dear, get your rest. You need it after your long day._

With those words in mind, they returned to resting in silence before slipping off into a peaceful slumber, with mate by their side and pups nestled in to their mother's underbelly.

* * *

**Again, sorry it's short, but leave me lots of love and I'll make up for it!**

**~DA2014**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello darlings! I want to thank you all, your response and reviews have simply blown me away! So, as a reward, an early update (though I have no set schedule for them anyway) and chapter that is almost twice the length of the first, as promised! This is the longest one yet! Since I have no obligations, being on my summer break, I have nothing but time on my hands to write for you all. I also have a few S/Os for you!**

***Harmony Collins (guest)- It is sad that she looses so many pups, but the pup mortality rate is anywhere between 30% and 60% on average. Sorry that they had to die, but it happens that way for a reason... At least in the story it does. I have future plans.**  
***Just A Fan (guest)- They are brothers in this story, and I set it up that way for a reason.. I can't have Dimitri and not have Christian! I love them equally, though I probably favor Dimitri more.**

***L.M.T.O.P- I shot you a PM, but yes, we do have a short time skip in this chapter.**

**Anyway, here I will leave you with chapter 3 of Meet Me In The Moonlight!**

**~DA2014**

* * *

Meet Me In The Moonlight

Chapter 3

Ten days after the birth of their first litter, Janine and Abe sat there, ready to see their pups open their eyes for the first time. They each lay side by side, watching their pups sniff around the cave when they suddenly heard a high-pitched yowl come form the smallest, their little Rosemarie. Both parents rose to their feet and trotted over to see what could have caused their little girl to make that sound but when they looked down at her, they saw eyes the deepest brown.

_She has your eyes._ Janine observed and told Abe. _She is much like her father._

Abe just bent his nose down to sniff his little girl and she rose up on her hind legs, meeting her father's nose before it came closer to the ground. Her front paws rested on the bridge of her father's muzzle and her tail wagged so fast, Abe was sure she could create a small breeze. Janine turned to check on her other pups and noticed Mason blinking. She walked over to him and licked his head, encouraging him to open his eyes. When he finally got them to stay open, she saw they were the brightest hazel. Stan was the closest to her, with his green eyes, the color of fresh spring grass. Eddie had the deepest eyes, a midnight blue. All pups started to yowl at their mother, so she went to lay down and they all came running to eat. Abe nuzzled Janine's face before speaking to her.

_Let them eat. I'll get you some meat soon._

Janine just rested her head and allowed her pups to eat.

* * *

Across the forest, Olena's pups had opened their eyes and were getting ready to take their first steps outside the den. Dimitri, with his deep chocolate colored eyes, stayed the closest to his mother, ever the cautious pup. Mikhail's brown eyes got the better of him, and he stood a few steps ahead of his mother, watching as the sunlight filtered it's way down through the leaves in the trees. Christian, the smallest of the boys, stayed back with his mother and Dimitri, but he braved a few steps away with his bright ice blue eyes.

_That boy is weak._ Aleksandor said to Olena, obviously speaking of Dimitri.

Dimitri stayed close to his mother at all times. The first time he met Aleksandor, the day their eyes opened, Dimitri ran to his mother's side and hid in her underbelly, growling. Aleksandor, being the alpha, growled back at Dimitri, scaring the other boys.

_You know nothing of my boy, Aleksandor. I've noticed that you have not returned to the den since they opened their eyes. They will need their father to teach them the ways of the alpha if you expect them to lead us one day._

_I do not expect them to lead us, especially not your first-born son there. If he is what this pack is being left to, I'll find another mate who can produce better males._

_Then do it Aleksandor. Olena and I will do just fine raising the pups without you._ Yeva spoke as she came out of the den, surprising Aleksandor and Olena alike.

Olena watched as Aleksandor took a few small steps back from her mother. She then bent her head and nudged Dimitri's little flank, encouraging him to step away from his mother and go play with his brothers, who were now wrestling in the crisp March grass. He took those few steps away, but stayed close to his mother and grandmother at all times. Olena began to hear the telltale signs of wings flapping above her and lifted to see a golden eagle swooping down at her children. Her motherly instinct kicked in as she ran at the eagle, barking to scare it off. The eagle's hunger drove it to fly closer to the pup, but it got to close to the ground. Before he could grab a pup and fly away, Olena jumped up and bit into one of it's wings, before she landed back on solid earth and slammed the eagle to the ground, growling at it. Biting into it's wing had shattered all bones, so now the eagle lay prey to Olena.

_Kill it bitch!_ Aleksandor barked at her.

Olena had finally reached her limit with his insults, so she whipped around to face him.

_I am not your bitch! If you want the bird dead, you can kill it, but that will not fix the pack's lack of food! If you would get off your self-proclaimed pedestal and allow the rest of the pack to eat, we wouldn't be starving! We wouldn't be falling prey to the weather or other animals! I am disgusted that I let myself mate to you for three years. Find another bitch, because I will not let my boys near you ever again._

Aleksandor stood there shocked. Before he could do anything, Olena had gotten her pups to return to the den and was tucking them together near her underbelly for a nap. Aleksandor finally understood what Olena had said and done and began to walk towards her, but was interrupted by Yeva.

_Leave Aleksandor! You have caused her enough pain. Anymore, and I will rip you apart, limb by limb._

_Out of my way you old fool! _Aleksandor said as he shoved Yeva out of his way.

As he neared Olena, Yeva latched on to his tail and threw him out of the cave. As he hit the ground, she pounced on him and began to bite and claw where ever she could get. But, it did not come without a price as Aleksandor began to fight back. Yeva clawed his left eye as he turned his face to bite her, and he pulled away with a loud yelp. Aleksandor would now have a nasty scar and would most likely be blind in his left eye.

_Leave! I will not warn you again!_

Aleksandor simply rose and left. Yeva would not tolerate him anymore.

* * *

Back in Mazur's pack, the females were returning with the day's bounty. Well, all except Rhea Dragomir. Rhea, like Janine, had just given birth for the first time that short two weeks ago. She had brought two young girls and a boy to the pack's numbers. The boy, her first-born, had the brightest blond coat and a glistening green eye color, was Andre. Her second-born, the first daughter, would be called Vasilisa. Her platinum blond coat of fur and jade green eyes seemed to fit her shy personality. The last-born, Jillian, had an unruly dirty blond coat of fur with blue-grey eyes. She was the quietest of them all. Now, at about two weeks of age, the pack's pups were opening their eyes and gazing at the world around them. The den that Janine had picked was large enough to accommodate the two mothers, their mate, and Alberta. As soon as the pups came of age, Janine and Rhea would return to hunting with the pack and the pups would stay in Alberta's care. Rhea looked up at Janine and her pups.

_You have beautiful pups there, milady._ Rhea said to Janine.

_No need to be so formal dear. Your children are quite breath-taking._

_Yes, they seem to take after their father more._ The thought of her pups being like their father brought happy thoughts to Rhea.

After their brief conversation and compliments, the two women returned their attention to their respective pups. Janine released a tiny yelp to call her pups over for their afternoon feeding. They all came running over and began to suckle the milk from their mother's teats. Soon, they would be getting their first taste of meat. Rose, Janine's only girl, took the longest to eat, making sure to fill her belly before she ran off to the other side of the cave to play and wrestle with her brothers again.

A short while later, when all pups were fed, they neared the cave entrance to play in the fading rays of sunlight. Rose was currently wrestling with Stan, and winning.

_Stop it Rose!_

_No Stan! You may be the oldest but your not my boss!_

The two went back to wrestling before Stan broke away and went to hide near his mother. Rose commenced to wrestle and play with Mason and Eddie, who seemed to be better matched for Rose. Janine just sat and watched her children as they rolled around the cave floor and pounced on each other. Well after dark, Abe returned to the cave with Eric Dragomir, each carrying quiet a bit of meat.

_Kids!_ Abe called to his young offspring. _Come here, I have something I want you to try._

All four of Abe's children came running: Stan, Rose, Eddie, and Mason bringing up the rear. Abe set the meat on the ground and waited to see what his children would do. Rose, ever the bravest little one, stepped forward first and sniffed the meat. The pups had cut their milk teeth shortly after opening their eyes. Rose looked up at her father as if asking what she was supposed to do with it. Abe just tossed his head in the air before lowering it, standing from his sitting position and moved to where he now stood over his daughter. Carefully, he tore a little piece of meat away and set it in front of Rose. Rose instantly took the little sliver of meat in her mouth and started to chew, thinking it would have been tougher. But, it was fresh, so it was easier for her little mouth to destroy. After watching their sister try the meat, the boys each stepped forward and sniffed, then waited for their father to tear a piece away for them. Rose, having tasted the meat, no longer waited for her father and began to try ripping it away for herself.

Janine chuckled and walked over and helped Rose tear a smaller piece away for her to chew on. The boys all began to tear at the large piece together. The pups settled down and began to devour the meat that their father had brought them. Eric had done the same for his young ones. When all was said and done, the pups settled down for the night with full bellys, and the two couples curled together around their pups.

* * *

**Alright darlings, leave me some love! I love getting to read your reviews.**

**~DA2014**

**P.S. I am looking for a beta. PM me if interested!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 4! It's the longest one yet at a little over 2,700 words... There is a little bit of a time skip in this chapter, as noted by the ages in bold at the beginning of the chapter. It's about 4 weeks time difference...**

**S/O to L.M.T.O.P! Yes, it's about time Olena put Aleksandor's ass in his place. And I'll try my best to keep Rose as adorable as she is.  
**

**Anywho, darlings, here is chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**~DA2014**

* * *

Meet Me In The Moonlight

Chapter 4

**Olena's pups are now 8 weeks old, Janine and Rhea's are 6.**

With her pups and mother by her side, Olena had easily moved on and forgotten Aleksandor. That didn't mean he had forgotten her. Leaving the thought for another day, Olena and Yeva led the pups towards a pond not far from the cave, a few miles or so, in the bright morning light.

Upon arrival, the pups left their mother and grandmother's sides and went to go splash around in her shallow water together. Dimitri had come out of his shy shell some, but not much. Things seemed so tense in the pack, and had remained that way after Yeva's fight with the alpha. There were whispers of an uprising for new leadership, but Aleksandor would cast any challengers away without a fight. He thought it would make him look better as an authorative figure, picking his battles, but soon the pack began to view him as a coward, unbeknownst to him. His control was slipping.

_He will come for us one day soon Mother._ Olena spoke softly to her mother, so as not to disturb her playing pups.

_Let him. I defeated him once, I will do it again._

Olena shook her head and went to go walk along the water's edge, much like she had when she was pregnant with Karolina and then again with Sonya. Olena could remember the pack at a happier time, with a better leader.

But times had changed. The pack's numbers were dwindling, as was the food supply, and there was distrust in the ranks. But here at the pond, with her pups by her side, Olena could let that all slip away and forget about it. She could feel like she was young again, like when she had met Aleksandor and thought she was in love. She let all thoughts of the pack and it's future slip away, and she spent the remainder of the day tromping around in the shallow water, playing with her children.

As they were preparing to leave, Olena noticed that Dimitri was missing.

_Mother, have you seen Dimitri?_

Yeva just shook her head no before she let any response be given to her daughter.

_I'm sure he is fine. He knows his way back to the den._

Olena simply followed her mother back to the den with her other two pups in tow.

Janine had decided to return to hunting with the pack, something she was extremely good at. She left her pups in the care of Rhea Dragomir, who was currently taking them to a rivine not so far away from the cave. They spent a few hours frollicing in and at the water's edge, at least until Rose disappeared.

Rose was more adventurous than her brothers and had already lef the den without Janine or Rhea before, and she knew her way home, so Rhea wasn't to concerned. Just as long as Rose was home in time for dinner, Rhea was fine. Rose was far more adventurous than her brothers by this stage.

With these thoughts trickeling through her mind, Rhea took the rest of the pups and returned to the cave.

Rose had wondered away from the rivine's edge, and away from the watchful eye of Rhea. Rose had formed a close bond with Lissa and Jill, being the only other girls, but sometimes, a girl just needs to have fun. Rose had ducked under a bush a little ways down and started running. To Rose, there was nothing more exhilarating than the feeling of the wind whipping through her fur coat. In the fading rays of daylight, Rose's coat was a burning copper color, flecked with bronze. When the sun set, and the moon had fully risen, her coat was as black as her father's. Rose had somehow crafted a special connection with her father, the pack's alpha. She guessed it had something to do with the fact that she was the only girl born, and his first daughter at that. Rose was tired of Stan as well. He was annoying, trying to boss her around like he was the alpha. Being the oldest, he stood the highest chance, but he had many years to go before that title could be bestowed to him. He had to prove that he was worth it.

After walking for a little while, Rose neared the edge of the forest, and her father's territory. She took a few steps out into the grassy plain in front of her before she began to jump around in the tall grass. She hadn't been paying attention until she neared a peaceful looking river, trickling it's way through the plain. Rose wandered over to it before she stopped at the edge. She loved to listen to the sound of running water. There was something about it that spoke to her.

She was so caught up in listening to the sound of the water running through the rocks in the river that she didn't noticed the big brown wolf behind her. He kept his belly low to the ground and silently crept forward, so as not to alert the intruder of his precence. When he was only a few feet away, his butt rose a little and wiggled before he pounced.

He soared through the air until he hit his target, and knocked them into the river. When Rose looked up, she saw her attacker standing on the river's edge. She had never seen another wolf pup, aside from those she saw everyday. She wasn't old enough to spend time with the entire pack. Seeing the ferocious snarl maring his features, Rose began to back away, fear evident in her eyes. She had never seen a real wolf aside from her parents, Alberta, Rhea and Eric. She didn't know what to do, so she turned tail and tried running, but whoever had pushed her in the river was too fast. He had pounced on her again, knocking her to the ground.

By the amount of weight on top of her, Rose could tell the attacker was male. Her body froze out of fear.

_Wait!_ She screamed, not sure he would listen.

_Who are you? And why are you in our territory?_ Her attacker responded.

Rose rolled over onto her back, showing her belly, a sign of submission. When she did so, she looked up into the most gorgeous brown eyes she had ever seen. Whoever he was, he had a large face, but not in the overwhelming way. It seemed to fit his body build, which was also large. His burning reddish brown coat was long but beautiful.

_Answer my questions!_ He demanded.

_I'm Rose. I didn't know there was another pack in the area. I thought this was just a field, I swear. Who are you?_

He seemed a little reluctant to answer her, and she picked up on his hesitation.

_I just want your name. I want nothing more. I'd like to put a name to the face that attempted to drown me._

This brought a chuckle to her mind, through the wolf telepathy, and it felt nice, tickling her brain. It was a soft chuckle that was full of rough edges.

_Dimitri. And I didn't try drowning you. You just weren't paying attention._

Now it was her turn to laugh.

_Sure you weren't. You sound like my brothers when we wre-_

_There are more of you here?!_

The stranger, Dimitri, whipped around to look.

_No, it's just me. But I have 3 brothers. What about you? Any siblings?_

Dimitri appeared as if he wanted to leave her with no answers. He began to turn away but she rose to her feet, after rolling back to her feet, and ran in front of him before stopping, directly in his path.

_Please! Don't go!_

_And why shouldn't I?_

_My father has started to take my brother's away from me, to train them for protecting the pack and the other girls don't like to wrestle. I don't want to be lonely._

_There were other pups born in your pack?_

_Yes. It's not uncommon. At least, I thought it wasn't. My father has no problem with it._

_Who is your father?_

_Abe Mazur. Who is yours?_

At hearing her father's name, and seeing the setting sun, Dimitri tried to leave again.

_Wait! Please, just answer my question. I mean no harm._

_My father is Aleksandor Contikov. _He whispered as if he were ashamed of it.

Upon hearing his father's name, Rose began to back away a little. She had heard many awful things from her father about the man, and her first impression of Dimitri wasn't giving her any indication that he was different, with one exception. Dimitri seemed disgraced to say that Aleksandor was his father. She stopped as she saw him flinch as she backed away.

_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you._

_You're not the first to flinch away from me because of my father. My brothers and sisters are the only ones who have anything to do with me, and that's only becasue we share the same father._ Dimitri said before his head dropped to the ground.

_Hey, don't. I'm sure you are a wonderful wolf. I wouldn't mind meeting you again. Nobody in my pack wants anything to do with me, being Mazur's only daughter. Nobdy except Lissa and Jill, but they aren't into the same things that I am. Maybe we can be each other's somebody._ Rose said as she pressed her nose to his, trying to lift his head so he would look at her.

At the mention of "each other's somebody," Dimitri's head lifted.

_No! If my father ever discovered that I met up with Mazur's daughter and didn't kill her, I would be cast out or killed._

_Your father wouldn't kill you, right?_

_I assure you, he would._

At that moment, they heard corresponding howls, becaning them home. Dimtri stood to go, before Rose stopped him.

_Please. Just once, and if it doesn't work out, I'll leave you be._

_Where?_

_Here, by the river, though we could probably go down to the edge of the forest there. This is supposed to be nuetral territory and the underbrush would help cover us._

_When?_

_Tonight, after your pack is asleep. Meet me in the moonlight._

Dimitri thought about it for a few moments before he looked deep into the brown eyes that had captivated him only hours ago.

_I'll be there._

Then he left before Rose could stop him. But that wasn't what had sent her mind into a tizzy. Dimitri had agreed to meet her. He had agreed to meet her tonight, in the moonlight. With that in mind, Rose turned and ran back to her pack.

Upon his return to the pack, Olena immediately felt relief flood through her. Olena's biggest fear was that she would find another one of her pups dead. She had already lost so many, and she knew it was the circle of life, survival of the fittest if that's what you call it, but she didn't care. She just didn't want to see anymore pups die.

As Dimitri crawled back into the den to curl up with his mother, she welcomed him back with open arms. He had managed to kill a rabbit on his way back, so he had already eaten, unlike his brothers who were feeding now, nursing from their mother's milk. It wouldn't be long before they were weaned and had no choice but to eat whatever meat they could find.

He waited paciently, curled up between his sisters, while his brothers ate. When they finished, Olena walked over.

_Where were you dear?_

_I was down by a river, in the plains._

_Dimitri! You must be careful where you go! If Aleksandor found out you went down that way, he could have you killed._

_I know Mama. I heard something down there, so I went to go investigate it. I thought it might have been an intruder, but it was only a rabbit. I killed it and ate already, then washed off in the river._

Olena seemed satisfied with his answer, though she could tell by the look in his eye that that wasn't all he did. She wasn't going to call him out on it, for she didn't care wha the did as long as he returned home each night, safe and sound.

_As long as you had fun dear, I'm happy. And as long as you return home each night, that's all that matters. _Olena said affectionately before cleaning a little spot off of Dimitri's head. He tried to bury his head under his paws but Olena simply laughed a little before informing Dimitri of the little spot that he missed.

Once finished, the entire Belikov clan curled up together, but Dimitri made sure he secured a spot on the edge, so he could go meet Rose tonight.

Upon her return to the clan, Rose ran to her den to see that her mother had not yet returned, but her father sat waiting.

_Where were you?_

His voice was a deadly whisper, and Rose instantly feared what would happen to her.

_I was down by a river. I got lost trying to find Rhea._

Abe didn't seem like he was going to be inclined to accept this answer, but Rhea stepped up and defended Rose.

_Sir, she is soon going to be of age to leave the den freely. And I'm sure she didn't go far. I mean, she is soaking wet!_

With Rhea's defending her, Rose was let off the hook, so long as she returned before sunset next time. Rose instantly agreed before settling down to nurse from her mother, who had returned during Rhea's defending. Rose didn't like the taste of her mother's milk anymore, but she still had another week or two before her meat teeth were due to come in. Eating meat with milk teeth was long, tiring, and difficult. But Rose was going to settle for what she could get.

After about an hour, enough time for the pups to eat and be bathed by their mothers, they all curled up to go to sleep. Rose curled up at the edge of the cave, looking up at the moon. She had grown close to Lissa and Jill, who were curled up beside her, but she wanted nothing more than to go meet Dimitri right this second.

When she was sure everyone was asleep, Rose quietly crept from her spot at the mouth of the cave, and took off to her meeting with Dimitri.

* * *

**Once again, I want to reiterate that this is the LONGEST chapter, as of tonight. I will not be posting chapter 5 until I have written through chapter 7 or so (with room to rewrite for suggestions, if y'all have any. Those ARE WELCOME!) I'm trying to keep up by having at least 2 or 3 chapters done by the time I post one so I don't fall behind.**

**I also hope that these 2700+ words warrant a review from you lovelies! Leave me some love (and possibly suggestions?)!**

**~DA2014**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay darlings, I'm back! I lied to you all, I can't NOT post Chapter 5 after all the lovely responses I got to chapter 4. Unfortunately, my updates are probably about to become few and far between, seeing as I have run into some problems with my laptop. I am now having problems with a few of my keys. More specifically, the 'o' and 'u'. Thank god for my mom's. That's where all work is being done at the moment, and it'll probably be a while before it gets fixed.**

**Now, for the Chapter 5 S/Os.**

***XxXLittle-VampXxX- I responded via PM, but to answer your question for all, I can't answer that directly. It's a "wait and see what happens" kind of thing.**

***Mitrioselove- thank you darling! I love your stories! (Go read hers, they are amazing!)**

***Emoroza98- I'm working on it ;)**

***SmartiePants136- The update is here! Yay!**

**And now, I leave you with Chapter 5!**

**~DA2014**

* * *

Meet Me In The Moonlight

Chapter 5

As Rose neared their meeting spot, the slowed down from the running pace she had set for herself. The moon was high in the sky, so she could tell it was nearing midnight. As she slowed down, more sounds became evident, not just the sound of the wind in her ears. She silently crept closer to the appointed bushes when she heard the slightest sound of rustling. On instinct, Rose dropped to her belly in the underbrush, as if hiding from a threat. When she saw Dimitri burst in, she slowly rose to her feet.

_You came!_ She said.

_Yes, I said I would._

An awkward silence ensued. She had only met him a few hours before but she hadn't thought of any questions to ask him while she was gone. Luckily, it seemed as if he had.

_Wh did you ask me to meet you?_

_I want to know more about you. Everyone in my pack knows me. Some of the older boys are already trying to talk my parents into a union when I'm older. You are the first male I have met who showed no interest in furthering the race._

_I have no interest in it at the moment. Or in doing so with you. If my father ever found out I met you here tonight, he would kill me._

_Please don't go. _She whispered as she dropped her head, trying to hide the tears that were building in her eyes. _I just want a friend._

_What about those girls you told me about?_

_They're okay, but they have no interest in wrestling or exploring the world. My brothers never really fight back, afraid to hurt me._

_What do I get out of meeting with you? If I continue to do so, that is._

_Do you have any friends back in your pack?_

_No. Nobody wants to be near me or my brothers because of our father._

_Then you get a friend. Plain and simple._

Rose and Dimitri spent the next few hours just talking to each other and hanging out. She discovered he had two brothers, Christian and Mikhail, and two sisters, Karolina and Sonya. His favorite color was a deep brown, like that of her eyes. She discovered he was the eldest boy, but the third eldest pup of all. She learned that Dimitri's sisters were each the only survivor from their respective litters. She offered her condolences to him, but he said it was okay, since he had never met the siblings that he lost. Rose also learned that out of his litter, he had lost his third sister, Meredith, who was the oldest of theirs. He told her that she was still born, so she never felt any pain.

Dimitri learned that Rose was the youngest, with 3 older brothers. He quiet enjoyed listening to her stories of Stan, her eldest brother, trying to be better than her and she would ultimately show Stan that she was better. He could also sense that Stan did not care much for Rose, or at least that is what he was getting from her stories of him. He learned that Eddie and Mason were closer and more protective of Rose, and he was glad to learn that someone was. He learned her favorite color was that of the setting sun and she loved the scent of fresh lilies in the morning, when they are first opening and are full of dew drops.

When the sun was only a few hours away from rising, Dimitri noticed Rose's eyes beginning to droop closed. She had unconsciously moved closer to him and now her head rested on his paws. Before long, she was asleep on him and he didn't have the heart to wake her, so he rested his head over her neck and drifted off into a blissful sleep filled with dreams of a certain wolf pup who smelled like her namesake.

* * *

Back in Rose's pack, her father was off on a rage. His little girl was missing and if she wasn't found soon, there would be nothing to stop him from acting on his homicidal urges. Only Janine's despairing howls were having any affect. Her brothers, with the exception of Stan, were curled up together, tears leaking from their eyes as they whimpered to each other. Lissa and Jill sat by their parents solemnly, heads bowed out of respects. Abe sat near Janine, telling her that Rose would be found, one way or another, and that their little girl would be brought home safe and sound. The entire pack was quiet that day, praying that the young pup was okay.  
Eventually, it became to much for Alberta to handle. She stood from her spot in the cave, where she rested with the pups as their caretaker while their parents were away, and ran out without uttering a word to her alphas. Janine and Rhea took off after her. Abe stepped into the mouth of the cave and called the pack to him. When all had arrived, he divided them up and sent them in every direction imaginable, with strict orders to not return until his daughter was found. As they all left, Abe returned to the cave and laid down, and his boys came over to rest with him. It wouldn't be long before night fell again, and the biting winter chill was getting to Lissa and Jill, so Abe yelped loud enough for them to get the message that they could join him and his sons until their parents returned to keep them warm.

* * *

In Dimitri's pack, they acted as if nothing was different, with the exception of his family. Olena was out looking for her son with Karolina and Sonya, while Yeva stayed behind to watch Christian and Mikahil. She fed them and cleaned them up before sending them off to bed. She sat by them, awaiting Olena's return. Yeva knew Dimitri was fine, more than fine actually. She had the Sight, or the ability to see things. Like now, she could see him curled up with the Mazur girl and she was happy. In the one night that Dimitri had been with little Rose, he had opened up and discovered something within himself, whether he knew it or not was to be discovered.

* * *

Rose and Dimitri woke hours before sunset, curled up together in the underbrush by the river. Dimitri was the first to wake, and he did so in a panic after seeing it was well past daylight. He nudged Rose with his nose until she woke.

_What?_

_Wake up! It's well past the first rays of daylight. I need to go, I'm sorry. My mama will be worried._

_Wait! Will you meet me again? Please._

_Yes, same time tonight, here. I'll see you then._

With that being said, Dimitri left her with a small lick between her brows, before he turned and ran.

Rose sat in a state of shock, unable to believe that he had given her a kiss. A KISS! A tingly sensation ran through her body like a shiver would run down her spine and a smile graced her features. She turned and watched as Dimitri ran, watched the way his muscles rippled with movement under his skin. She watched as the sheer power that is Dimitri disappeared into the woods on the other side of the plain.

No sooner than Dimitri disappeared, Alberta took his place.

_Rose! Where have you been all day?_

Rose knew she would have to lie, to save Dimitri.

_Just running around. Guess I must have fallen asleep and taken a nap. I didn't mean to worry anyone. I'm sorry. _Rose said, hanging her head while trying to appear ashamed just as her mother and Rhea burst from the bushes.

Her mother ran over and dropped on top of her, in a form of embrace. Janine licked her head and face. When Janine neared the spot where Dimitri had kissed Rose, she turned her head away and hid it under her paw. Rose knew she would be in trouble when she returned home, but her mother didn't seem to care. She only seemed to notice that her daughter was fine. With that in mind, Janine bit Rose at the scruff of her neck and lifted her, before turning to run back to the cave. Rose struggled a bit at first, trying to get loose from her mother's grip, but it was too firm and Rose stopped, knowing she was now fighting a losing battle.

Upon returning, Rose saw her father rise and a fire blazed in his eyes. When her mother set her down, Rose instantly began to back away from her father, afraid of him for the first time.

_Where have you been?!_ He yelled at her in a raged voice.

Rose, to terrified to answer, was silent.

_Well, where have you been you stupid girl? Answer me! _He snapped.

_B-b-by the r-r-r-river. I'm s-so-sorry Baba. I never meant t-to worry anyone. _Rose was so terrified that she stuttered her way through her answer.

Abe, finally noticing that he was scaring her, let his anger dissipate. He walked over to her and nudged her closer to himself. He then picked her up and carried her over to her resting brothers, before dropping her and falling asleep. The moon had once again risen, and Rose carefully stepped away from her sleeping family to get a bite to eat. Once she had eaten her fill, she turned and ran from the cave, wanting nothing more than to be in Dimitri's comforting embrace once more.

* * *

**Alright dearies! That is where I am going to leave chapter 5. Up next, Dimitri's return and possibly another moonlit meeting!**

**Leave me lots of love darlings!**

**~DA2014**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not uploading sooner, but I went on a short trip to see my aunt and internet was extremely limited, plus I left my laptop (and therefore, any way to work on the story) at home. But now I'm back, and I hate to say it, but chapter 6 here is going to be a little short..**

**S/Os!**

***RoseLissaBelikova**  
***Leopardpath Lightwood**  
***Mitrioselove**  
***MelissaDB'sLover (guest)- thank you darling! I try to stay true to a character once I start writing.**  
***L.M.T.O.P.**  
***roza m belicova**  
***guest- _Lovin the growing relationship. Any reason Yeva didn't mention anything to Olena about Dmitri's disappearance?-_ The only response I can come up with to answer your questions is: It's Yeva. Why would she? ;)**

**In this chappie, we have a bit of a time skip, so our favorite little wolf pups have aged a bit, but some issues are rising... Will they mean love for our pups? Or war? Read to find out!**

**~DA2014**

* * *

Meet Me In The Moonlight

Chapter 6

**This is set 3 months after Chapter 5, so Rose is about 3 1/2 months and Dimitri is nearly 4 months old.**

As Rose crawled into the underbrush of their meeting spot, she noticed that Dimitri was already there. She easily made her way over to him, curling up under his head before allowing herself any kind of rest.

_Dimitri? _She asked quietly.

_Yes?_

_Did you get in any trouble? That first time from so long ago._

_No. My mama was just happy to see me alive._

The two stayed curled up together, just enjoying the embrace for some time. Eventually, the silence became to much for Rose.

_Are you okay? You seem tense._

_I'm fine. I can't keep meeting you if it's going to cause my mama to worry. There have been so many instances where she stares at me. I think she is beginning to worry._

_Then we return home before sunrise, like we have been doing. I never meant to cause your family any worry. My father yelled at me for the first time ever that day. I've never been so scared in my life._

At the mention of Rose being yelled at, Dimitri's ears perked.

_Why did he scream at you?_

_I don't know. I think he might have been able to smell your scent on me. It would be unfamiliar to him, causing him to worry. Dimitri, I don't want to stay with my pack. If I do, I know my father will force me to mate with someone else, but I only want to be with you._

_Then come with me. My mama and Yeva are moving us away from the pack. They are leaving the pack before Aleksandor can harm us again. We can leave together. Come with me. We can stay with my family or we can go off on our own._

_I don't know Dimitri... Going off on our own at our young ages could be dangerous. Maybe we should wait a while._

Rose wasn't scared of running away with Dimitri. She was scared of her father finding her. He had been talking to her mother about an arranged union with Andre, the Dragomir's boy. Rose soo wasn't happy about it, due to her frequent meetings with Dimitri, but she didn't feel much better about running away from her family.

_Take your time to think on it, you can tell me next time we meet. We won't be going far, just away from Aleksandor and his pack, somewhere he won't find us._

_I need to tell you something..._

And so, Rose continued on to tell Dimitri about how she had overheard her father talking to her mother about having an arranged union with Andre. Dimitri listened patiently and made sounds to confirm he was listening when appropriate, before it finally became to much and he asked how she felt. She told him she didn't want it, that she loved Andre, but as yet another brother. Thinfs were tense in her pack, but not horrible.. In fact, things were getting better, or so they seemed, since Rose had begun meeting with Dimitri. She wanted more than anything to be with him, and only him, but was it worth leaving her family behind?

Rose and Dimitri just spent the remainder of their time, curled up under Rose's favorite bush, silently praying the moment would never end. It was a peaceful night, the crickets chirped a soothing melody for the duo as they rested their weary eyes. The sound of a disturbance in the nearby river alerted Rose immediately that something wasn't right. Being very quiet, she nudged Dimitri until he woke. When he went to ask her what was wrong, she simply whispered that something wasn't right. Dimitri told Rose that all would be fine, a look in his eye telling her to play along, so she rested her head over his paws and he rested his head over her neck, giving her the since of security she could only get from being by Dimitri's side.

As time ticked by, the rustling sounds stopped, so Rose and Dimitri spent their last few moments together resting. When the time came for the two to separate and depart, neither of them wanted to leave. Rose would turn around and run back to Dimitri every chance she got, just cause she could. Dimitri would run back and kiss her or nuzzle her, before turning tail and trotting away a few steps before the duo were side by side again.

* * *

**Okay dearies, I said this was gonna be short, but hopefully you still like it right?**

**Leave me some love!**

**~DA2014**


	7. Chapter 7

Meet Me In The Moonlight

Chapter 7

**SPOV**

I followed Rose as she left the cave tonight. I don't know how our parents haven't noticed, but every night she leaves, and every morning she comes home... Smelling of a male. And an unknown male at that. I know every single one of them in this pack, and she never smells of any of them. I also know our parents were in the process of arranging a union to Andre for Rose. If I know anything about my little sister, she won't like being told who she has to mate with.

But every morning when she returns, she always looks sad. Through the day, she would be caught daydreaming. Not only that, but she was chasing away game that we needed to feed the pack. I wanted her to be happy, but I wanted her to be safe more. Meeting that boy will only get her in trouble.

So, I followed her. Unfortunately, I wasn't as quiet as I could have been.

_"What is it Roza?"_

_"Something isn't right..."_

I sat back and listened to everything they talked about that night, including her telling him about the arranged union to Andre Dragomir. When the strange male asked her to runaway with him, I wanted to burst through the bushes and dragged her back home, but I didn't. I wanted to see what she would do first.

When she responded about not knowing, he told her that she had a few days to think. I had to talk her out of it before she could go. Mom and Baba wouldn't be very happy. I remember the first time that she disappeared and Baba sent the entire pack out to look for her. I've never been so scared in my life! I mean, that's my little sister that disappeared. I know I have my two brothers, but it would break Mama's heart if her only girl disappeared or died.

And mine.

**RPOV**

After Dimitri and I finally parted ways and I returned to my pack, I gave his offer some serious thought. There is nothing more I want than to be with him, but I don't know if I can leave my family. I still had a few days to decide, so I didn't concern myself too much yet. As I entered the den again, Lissa came running up to me.

_Have you heard?_

_Heard what?_

_Aleksandor Belikov has declared war against your father for our lands._

_What?! No, he can't. It's our land, we've been here since the beginning. Is there any way to avoid this?_

_None that he has stated._

Without another thought, Rose turned and ran from the den. She ran through the forest as if her paws were on fire until she came to a her special place. The place she shared with _him_. Rose didn't know what to think, she felt so betrayed.

* * *

Hours later, at sunset, she returned to her family's den and went to sleep. She cared not that everyone else was staring at her. Rose never missed a meal, so her friends and family didn't know what to make of her _purposely_ skipping a meal. Instead, she trotted over to the farthest corner and curled in on herself. Her parents and Alberta looked at her worryingly. Rose ignored the curiously concerned stares and went to sleep. When she next woke, it was dark outside. Rose walked to the mouth of the den and looked up to the moon, basking in it's light.

She didn't know how long she sat there, but she couldn't believe Dimitri hadn't told her what his father had done. Did he even know? Is that why his family was leaving? But nothing tore at her brain more than the question of _why_ Dimitri wanted her to go with him? Had his father put him up to this? Rose wouldn't put it past them, the traitorous bastards. Now, she wanted nothing to do with him. He would only hurt her in the end, and she should have known better than to believe that a Belikov could be anything but manipulative. Her father had warned her and told her stories about all the horrors the family had committed since the day she was born. As she spent more time with Dimitri, she could no longer believe her father's tales.

_You seem troubled child. Scrap for your thoughts_?

Rose jumped at the sound of Alberta's voice as it trickled through her mind.

_It's nothing büyükanne._

_You can tell that lie to your parents when they ask. Sevgilim, you can speak to me anytime. Tell me, it can be our little secret._

_Were you ever in love with Granpapa?_

_Very much so. Why do you ask?_

_How did you know?_

_Love isn't something you know. It's something you feel. And if it's true, you'll know. You going to tell me why you're asking about such a thing._

_I met someone, but I don't know what to do._

Follow your heart. It can never lead you wrong.

With that in mind, Rose went back inside the den, Alberta trailing behind her. When Alberta laid down, Rose stayed where she was, but looked at Alberta with sad eyes. Alberta lifted her head enough for Rose to crawl under, and the two stayed like that, curled up. Feeling safe in Alberta's embrace, Rose listened as Alberta told her the tales of the werewolves who could shift form, into the man creatures that so desperately tried to kill her kind now. She spoke of how the two races used to live in peace, until the food supply started to dwindle many moons ago and the wolves began to prey upon the only food left for them. Alberta spoke of the last known werewolf to complete the change, Alexandra III, and how it was now a taboo thing to even speak of, much less try to do. It took months of concentration and practice. Alberta mentioned it was a painful process, for all of the bones would shift and tendons would tear to format the human body. Of course, she also mentioned that when Alexandra had done it, it was back in the 1800s. It seemed forever ago, and Rose could imagine it being a much simpler time compared to now. Eventually, Alberta drifted off to sleep, while the thoughts of changing into something completely new appealed to Rose. They plauged her mind for some time, before sleep finally claimed her again.

And for the first time since meeting Dimitri, she didn't meet him in the moonlight.

* * *

**Hello darlings! This chapter is LONG overdue, but I wasn't at home, with no laptop yet again. And I'm still having trouble with a few of my keys. BUT, I did eventually get this chappie written and posted. Below are the translations for this chapter. So, leave me some love, and I'll get super busy on typing some more while you tell me what you think this turf war is going to bring for our precious pups!**  
büyükanne-_ Grandmother  
_

_sevgilim- Darling_

**Again, sorry it took so long, but this one is now up. Leave me lots of love, and chapter 8 just might be up before you blink.**

**~DA2014**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello loves! I've been hard at work all day to get this chapter done for you. I try to make all of my chapters about 1,000 words at least, with some obviously being more. Seeing as I was in a rush to get the last chapter up, I'm going to do those S/Os now...**

**Candy026, ****shadowhuntergirl1011, ****theYAfangirl17, ****XxxWild-Irish-RosexxX, ****BethIsMyName, and RoseLissaBelikova (who has some really wonderful Winter One-Shots that you should go check out!) And, don't forget to go DONATE to the Frostbite movie on IndieGoGo! We don't have long left, and I'm sure you want that movie as much as I do!**

**I'll ramble more at the end of the chapter and leave you to your reading sweets.**

**~DA2014**

* * *

Meet Me In The Moonlight

Chapter 8

After waking the following morning, Rose spent the next few months trying to ignore the fact that Stan kept watching her and hunting with Alberta. Rose felt a good distraction was needed at this point. So, she ran through the woods, Alberta by her side, and listened as the wind rushed through her fur coat. She watched her surroundings diligently, all her focus going into ignoring anything Dimitri. She couldn't believe him! That's probably why the family left the pack. He had to at least have had an inkling or overheard something. They had been meeting for months, and it had supposedly been in talks that Aleksandor was going to do something like this since the day she was born. She couldn't believe that something like this would have never crossed his mind, seeing as he would return home to that pack every night, just before dawn.

Rose slowed herself to a trot, before slinking down to the ground after spotting a doe in the distance. She crept along on her belly until she was only a few feet away... Then she pounced. By the time the doe realized what was happening, it was too late. Rose used her snout to cover the doe's nose, effectively suffocating it. Rose had grown rather fast in the past nine months, and now being the same size as Alberta, if not bigger, she hauled the female deer onto her back and began the trek home.

As she approached the den, she dropped the doe down in the middle of the pack's primary campground and let the elderly and youngest pups eat from it. Rose wasn't hungry, even though her last meal was the yesterday. She couldn't find it in herself to eat anything. If she did, that would give her energy. If she had energy, her brothers would want to wrestle, and wrestling made her think of Dimitri. This was odd behavior for her, yes, but she couldn't figure out why Dimitri hadn't said anything to her, even if it had been months ago.

Without another thought, or before someone could stop her, she rose to her feet and ran. She ran all the way to her special meeting place with Dimitri. He wasn't there, so she kept going until she was in unfamiliar territory. And even then, she kept running. Until someone crashed into her and held her to the ground. The sheer force of the impact unbalanced her, and she flew to the ground with a very loud yelp. Looking up to see who her attacker was, as they held her pinned to the ground, she saw a large male with a dark brown fur and eyes to match out of the corner of her eye. His teeth were bared to her, and he looked ready to snap at her neck. Instinct got the best of Rose, as she quickly rolled onto her back. The attacker, whoever he may be, took this as a sign of submission and eased off of Rose enough for her to turn her head and face him.

_Who are you and why are you in our territory bitch?_

Rose, never one to be obedient, shot off a remark that might have gotten her in more trouble, but luckily didn't.

_I'm Rose, you asshole. Get the hell off of me and I'll be on my way._

Unbeknownst to Rose before, she now found herself surrounded by her attacker, two additional males, and two females. Looking to the right, she saw one of the other males, and he reminded her so much of Dimitri. He had the same reddish brown coat and the deep soulfully filled chocolate eyes. The morning after she discovered Aleksandor's threat, she threw herself into training. She worked hard to be the best of everything, as was expected of the alpha's daughter. She was the best huntress in the pack, having brought much food home from her frequent hunts. She did all she could to feed the pack, or help the elderly with any of their needs. She did whatever it took to forget Dimitri. However, the one thing she would not do was agree to the arranged union between herself and Andre. Any male reminded her of the love she once shared, the love she had lost all those months and moons ago. She did not go to meet him the next night, or the next. On the night that Dimitri's family was set to leave, she made Alberta sleep over her so she couldn't leave the cave without waking someone who could stop her. She had not seen Dimitri since that last night they spent together, and her heart had hardened. Since that night, her mother and father had tried on countless occasions to arrange a union for Rose, but she never consented. She had a feeling that they were to the point of not giving her a choice any longer. At a full year old, Rose was not of age to mate, and her father expected it of her. But Rose had decided long ago that if she couldn't be with _him_, she would be one of the bare souls, the ones who could not or would not bear children.

Instead, one of the many tasks Rose had been working on was the transformations. She would do it in secret, with Alberta to teach her. Alberta was very old, and werewolves lived until they are killed, so Alberta knew of Alexandra and had lived with her once upon a time. That was how she knew the tales. The last Alberta had heard, Alexandra had transformed and never returned to her pack. Instead, she had become a queen, and a magnificent one at that. Alexandra had led her country in a long, happy, healthy reign. The country had prospered for many centuries after her murder. Though, why someone would want to kill someone like Alexandra had baffled Alberta.

Rose was progressing nicely in her transforming. After that fateful night, Rose had been practicing daily. About 3 months ago, Rose had progressed so much that she felt her bones beginning to shift. She didn't complete the shift, but she had come a long way from when she began. Rose had already discussed a plan with Alberta, and as soon as she completed the shift, Alberta was going to call in a wolf who had shifted for the first time long before Alberta's birth. She kept in contact with him frequently and it was agreed that he would help Rose settle in and adjust to life in the human world when she completed her change.

_I asked you a question!_

The voice of her attacker snapped her mind back to the present, where she was surrounded by unfamiliar wolves.

_I'm sorry, what?_

_I said, where do you come from?_

_That way. _Rose stated evasively. She gave no indication as to which direction, and she did it for a purpose.

* * *

**Alright loves! I've left you with a cliffy, hoping you'll leave me a review stating who you think it is that is surrounding her... Just tell me what you think of it all! Don't forget to donate to Frostbite! And, if you get me to say, 80 reviews, I just might give that reviewer a special sneak peak of chapter 9! But, you can't be a guest... Seeing as I can't contact you.**

**I love you darlings! Leave me some love, and I'll be back soon with our next chappy!**

**~DA2014**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello loves! I'm baaaack! Are you happy that I've updated so soon?! Well, I am... I spent one hard day sitting in the DPS office, writing this chapter while my sister get her learner's permit. I have no S/Os for this chapter, seeing as it's so soon, but I have a recommendation for BethIsMyName and her story Sophomore Year, And Life Is Just Beginning. Go check it out, I love the story and hope she updates soon! As for you lovlies, you went above and beyond the goal I set for you, and we are quickly nearing having _100_ reviews and I'm all like *flails!* Lol. So, I'll leave you with chapter 9 and hope to hear from you all ASAP in the review box.**

**~DA2014**

* * *

Meet Me In The Moonlight

Chapter 9

Before she knew what was happening, the large brown male that reminded her of Dimitri launched himself at her. He landed on top of her, knocking her original attacker to the side. She looked up at the giant that now towered over her. He really did look like a grown version of Dimitri, but Rose knew that it couldn't be him. He and his family left long ago, never to return. Aleksandor's turf war had been nothing more than a threat, seeing as he never did anything. But anything about Dimitri still left a stinging bite of betrayal behind in her mind.

_What did you say your name was?_

His voice was deep and strong. It was nothing like the boy she never saw again.

_Why do you care? Either kill me or let me go. I don't have time for your shit._

Rose's response obviously didn't please her captors. One of the others, a smaller wolf, easily recognized as a female stepped forward. She was quite slimmer, but it was an obvious sign she had bred recently. It probably wouldn't be long before she began to birth her litter.

_This your first litter? _Rose surprised herself by asking.

_Don't answer her Karo. What did you say your name was?_

Whoever it was that was holding her down now was becoming more aggressive.

_Karo? That's your name?_

A feeling of shock washed over Rose. She remembered Dimitri stating he had two brothers and two sisters long ago, and one sister was named Karolina. She was a russet color, a shade that could rival rust. Her bright sapphire blue eyes stayed on Rose. The other was Sonya. She was a deep blond, with a burning golden color in her eyes. She didn't remember what his brothers were named but the other two males matched the descriptions Dimitri gave her so long ago. The pieces were falling in to place and clicking in her mind. Finally, she let her eyes wonder up and look at her surroundings. About 20 feet away was a tree with branches low enough that she could jump and climb it. Putting all her focus into it, Rose began the process of shifting. As her body began to change and break in places, her captors backed away from her, completely mystified. Rose screamed as her body began to shift and morph. It was an overwhelming pain, but Rose had to get away. She hadn't realized it until the name Karo had been said, but now that it had, she understood that it was the Belikov family. Or at least most of it. As soon as the pain subsided, Rose turned and ran for the tree, jumping up to the limb and rapidly climbing as her captors began to chase after her.

_You won't get away!_ Dimitri yelled after her.

_You can't stop me Dimitri._

Dimitri stopped dead in his tracks as he recognized the voice that danced in his mind. It was the same voice that haunted his dreams every night. He never knew about the threat and he couldn't figure out why Rose hadn't come to meet him before leaving, all those months ago. He had missed her terribly this entire time, and now here she was in front of him. He wasn't going to let her escape again. This time, he was determined to keep her by his side.

_Rose? Is that really you? When did you learn the black magic?_

_It's me Dimitri. And Alberta has been around a while. My equivalent to your Yeva if you will._

_Please come down and talk to me! Why did you never come to meet me?_

_Your family threatens my people and you never thought to tell me. I wonder, Dimitri, why you never did. If your father had actually attacked, my brothers and I would most likely be dead! How could you never tell me?_

_Aleksandor did what?! _

It was Karolina's voice that interrupted their conversation. Rose didn't know what to think. Karolina was a genuine girl, Rose knew that much.

_He threatened to take over my father's territory and murder my people. Did you not know? Dimitri has always been destined to take over with Aleksandor's passing._

_Aleksandor is an abusive bastard. Why do you think my family was leaving Rose? He knew about my meetings with you! That's why I came to try talking you in to leaving with me! Aleksandor's threat wasn't just a threat. His numbers are still small, but he is going to strike when your father least expects it. Rose, he wasn't joking._

Rose jumped down from the tree and took off running, shifting as she went. Before Dimitri or any others had even began to chase after her, Rose had quite a bit of lead way. She ran and ran. Sonya and Karolina tried to stop Dimitri from following when they hit the border between territories, but he wasn't going to let her get away again. He could care less of the consequences at this point. All he cared about was his Roza. After spending many months away from her, thinking of nothing but her, he wasn't going to let it happen. So he chased behind her. Until he heard her screaming for her father. He slowed his pace, but it was too late to turn around, so he just stopped.

And now, he was the one surrounded.

* * *

**So there it is! Leave me lots of love for another update in that pretty box right down there...**

**The button down there. That says "Post Review as *enter pen name here***

**~DA2014**


	10. Chapter 10

**Surprise!**

* * *

Meet Me In The Moonlight

Chapter 10

_Get the hell away from him you three!_

Rose's screams rang through her brothers' minds loud and clear, but they were paying her no mind. All they knew is that Dimitri, even though they didn't know who he was, was an unfamiliar male in their father's territory. They saw him as a threat to their father's reign and they weren't about to relinquish any of there duties at the possibility of losing everything they have ever known. But, no matter how betrayed and confused Rose was, she wasn't going to let anything happen to Dimitri. So, she did the only thing that came to mind. She bit Mason and Eddie in the flank, before grabbing Stan by the scruff of the neck and throwing him aside. Suddenly, Stan sniffed the air and went into a furious fit.

_It was you! Your the one she was sneaking out to meet!_

Rose and Dimitri stood stunned. Apparently, they hadn't been as careful as they thought. First, Dimitri's father, now Rose's oldest brother? Stan got to his feet, launching himself at Dimitri. Dimitri didn't want to hurt Rose's family, for he knew how much they meant to her when they were younger, and he was sure it had only grown in their time apart. So, he began to back away, but Rose was faster and stronger. She intercepted Stan before he could reach Dimitri, and the two went at each others throat. Dimitri wanted nothing more than to jump in and stop any pain from coming to Rose, but now Mason and Eddie stood in his way.

_Rose! Stop! I'm not worth it! You shouldn't fight your family for me!_

Rose and Stan continued to fight each other, one protecting him, the other trying to harm him.

_Enough!_

The booming voice that rang through the air shocked Dimitri, and he noticed that Stan and Rose had stopped fighting. A large wolf, far larger than himself, the color of chocolate and peppered with shades of coal and snow, stepped out of the shadows. It was obvious to Dimitri's eyes that this was the aplha, Rose's father, seeing as the sheer sound of his voice had brought the squabbling siblings quarrel to an end. Stan sat up and bowed his head to his father while Rose turned her back to walk over to Dimitri.

_I want to know why you are here, Dimitri Belikov._

Dimitri seemed shocked that Abe knew his name.

_Don't look so shocked. You may think the territory your little family resides on is unclaimed, but that is merely a smaller part of my domain that we have yet to cycle to. You did not think your mother and Yeva would take you and your siblings away from Aleksandor without some form of protection?_

Dimitri was still in shock, but respectfully bowed his head to Abe.

_Mr. Mazur, I meant no disrespect to you by showing up here. I followed Rose. I had to know that she made it back to her pack safely._

_You can tell me the whole truth now child._

_Rose told me that Aleksandor threatened your pack with a turf war, right before Mama moved us away from him. She told me that he had yet to take any action, but his numbers are small and his pack is weak. They are starving. He will wait till they are stronger and his numbers have grown, when you aren't expecting it. That's when he will strike. I told Rose such before she ran from my family._

_Rose, why were you with the Belikov family?_

If Abe was angry with his daughter, he wasn't showing it at all. Rose on the other hand, looked as if she could not stomach the guilt and wouldn't glance in her father's direction. Dimitri knew the coming moments might be the ones that seal his fate. If Rose told the truth, her father might cast her away for the black magic Dimitri had born witness to and kill Dimitri and his family for ambushing her and surrounding her.

_My mind was troubling me, so I went for a run to escape from them. That's when I stumbled upon Dimitri and his family. Actually, one of his brothers pushed me down and held me. Dimitri and the remaining siblings surrounded me, as my brothers did to him just now, but no harm was brought to me. Dimitri pushed his brother away before anything could happen._

Abe just nodded his head, listening to every word his daughter spoke.

_Well then-_

_Please Baba, show him mercy. The only harm to come to me was from Stan. Please Baba, don't hurt him. His family needs us._

_Rose, you know I can not-_

_I don't care! The whole reason you are the pack's alpha is because you showed mercy to those who deserved it, fought to protect the defenseless, and forgave the unforgivable. If Dimitri is not shown mercy, you will know nothing but Hell on Earth and... And you will never see me again. It will be all your fault. Dimitri's family has done nothing to harm the packin any way. His family left their pack because of Aleksandor's treatment._

Abe silently listened to his daughter once more. Both Rose and Dimitri noticed the flash of pain that briefly shone in his eyes at Rose's mention of never seeing her again and it being his fault. She was his only daughter, as far as Dimitri knew, and he couldn't imagine how it must feel to hear his only daughter threaten to leave and never return.

_Do as you will with me Mr. Mazur, but please don't harm my family. I understand if I receive no mercy, I invaded your pack's home without a thought. I deserve none, but they are in no way involved._

_You, Dimitri Belikov, are wise beyond your years. I will extend the invitation you are about to receive to your family as well. I want for you all to come live here, in our home. Your family will reside in the same cave as my own. If Rose was able to find you by blindly running, then it is possible that Aleksandor has his own followers out looking for you. I do hope your family will accept the invitation to join my people. _Abe then turned his attention to Rose. _And you, young lady, are hereby proclaimed the heir to my pack. I have faith that you will be a righteous ruler, when the time comes._

* * *

**And there you have it babes! Chapter 10, and so soon! I think all this hard work deserves a little love, don't you? If you all keep showering me with those wonderful reviews, then I just might keep spoiling you with chapters! So leave me a little love, I'll get to work on chapter 11, and everybody is happy, yeah? I think so. *wink wink***

**~DA2014**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello lovelies! I'm baaaaack! Haha. Okay, here is chapter 11, and I'm pretty sure you will all hate me by the end of it. Something is gonna happen, and you WILL hate me. I just know it. I love the reactions I got to the last chappie, and guys, here comes the best news ever! _WE BROKE 100 REVIEWS! _Now, I wish I could have surprised that reader with a special snippet of this chapter, but I think it was a guest, so I couldn't, and I honestly didn't think it would break 100 before I posted chapter 11. Anyway, here it is... I'll leave you to your reading now, but only if you'll leave me some love in the form of a review. Make my day darlings!**

**~DA2014**

* * *

Meet Me In The Moonlight

Chapter 11

_Are you sure Mr. Mazur?_

_Yes, boy, your family will stay with me and mine in this den. Go take Rose and bring them here. I promised your mother long ago I would help her keep your family safe. This is the only other option we have, short of killing you all to keep you from Aleksandor's clutches. I'm quite sure you would all like to live, would you not?_

Dimitri nodded his head yes, bowing to the alpha. He turned to Rose, and side by side, they began to walk back to the cave where his family was hiding. They had a companionable silence between them, though they could both feel the eminent tension that was growing between them.

They had been walking a while before Dimitri's curiosity became to much for him. His mind was suddenly consumed of the images of Rose transforming into something.

_What was that thing you did? Before you ran back to your father and all?_

_It's an ability that Alberta told me many months ago. It's one that has been forgotten by many, and those who remember see it as a taboo thing now. It was once stated that werewolves could shape shift into humans. As you can see, I can actually do it. It takes many months of practice. The last known shifter was Alexandra._

_The one who became queen of the country until her assassination?_

_That's the one. Alberta, my grandmother, has a friend who shifted before Alexandra but lives in the human communities. Once she knows I can completely shift, I might be leaving the pack. My family doesn't know that I've been working to shift... Only Alberta. She's been mentoring me through it._

_Can you teach me?_

Dimitri asked the question tentatively. He had gone many long days and nights without Rose by his side, and he didn't want to spend another day away from her. She looked over at him, but never answered his question because soon, they were arriving at the cave where his family was staying. Dimitri told his family of the offer from the Mazur alpha. His brothers asked why the intruder was with him again and he explained who Rose is. They family stood in awe, the children with guilt on their faces, aware of what their actions could mean. Rose repeated her father's offer and told them that if they didn't accept, her father would be forced to come and kill all of them to keep them from Aleksandor's clutches. Olena swiftly agreed to the offer, and told the others to prepare for their departure. Olena said she wanted to take her daughters and go for a quick hunt, for she didn't want to show up and seem ungrateful. Rose didn't know how or what to think, so she allowed them to go, but reminded them not to take long. Yeva, Mikhail, and Christian were ready to leave, so Rose instructed Dimitri to lead them to the borders, where they had been met by her father the last time. From there, Mason and Eddie were to escort them to the den. Dimitri seemed unsure of leaving Rose here alone, but she gave him no choice. Her father was now their alpha, and he had to respect the wishes of his higher ups. He turned and ran with the remainder of his family, but he told her he would return as soon as he could.

_Don't waste your time Dimitri. Just go._

With a heavy heart, Dimitri turned and led his family to safety. Little to Rose's knowledge, there was another lurking in the shadows near the cave. Before she knew what was happening, a sandy blond colored wolf jumped out at her, tackling her to the ground and pinning her with their weight.

_Well well well... Who do we have here? Could it actually be the little Mazur bitch?_

_Depends on who's asking you dick! _Rose snapped.

Her attacker didn't take kindly to her words and bit down on the scruff of her neck hard. Rose couldn't help the loud yelp that left her snout. It hurt so much! Rose now lay on her belly, immobile from the pain. Her whimpers rang loud in the ears of the one pinning her down.

_You should watch your tongue more carefully, young one. Speaking like that will bring you nothing but trouble darling._

Rose ignored him and watched her surroundings, hoping someone might come and see whatever it is that might happen to her, so her mother can seek the revenge she will inevitably want, upon hearing of this event. Before she knew what was happening, she could feel a pressure building against her back. The pain was only growing with each passing moment, though she would never let this fool know that.

_You smell exquisite, I must say. And your physique is just so... Divine. I'm sure your father wont be happy to hear his daughter is whoring herself around, at least, when I'm done with you. And I'm sure you'll give my best wishes to Dimitri, won't you? Seeing as he'll by your side every night from this one on._

All Rose could do was swallow the saliva that had been collecting in the back of her throat. She understood this stranger's threat quite clearly. He planned to rape her, leaving the possibility that she might become impregnated. She wouldn't beg though, for that is what sadistic bastards like... What was his name? Had he ever said?

_At least tell me who I fall victim to..._

_Jesse._

That was the last thing Rose heard before the pressure on her back lowered. The reality of the moment finally settled in her mind, and she turned her head away, so Jesse, whoever that may be, couldn't see how much pain his thrusts inflicted upon her. Rose held out as long as she could, but with each one, she couldn't help the yelps and barks that escaped her, but it hurt to much for her to contain. When the sounds would reach his ears, they seemed to spur him on, making him thrust harder and faster. This was not the pleasurable experience all the older females said it would be, and Rose hated every moment of this. She hated herself more, for here she was, the heir to the Mazur pack, being raped, used as some kind of toy. She was defenseless, and she wanted nothing more than to throw herself from the highest cliffs at the far edges of her father's lands. But she couldn't do that, for then, Jesse would win and her family would never know what happened to her.

When she thought of this moment, she had always imagined it would be Dimitri, and he would be gentle with her, making sure she was okay before anything else occurred. Eventually, when she could feel him slowing down, and then climbing off of her, she picked herself up and turned to get a better look at this Jesse. His coat was ruffled, and he was caked in mud and twigs. His dark, emotionless green eyes stared back at her while hers burned with a fire fueled by her hate for him. Before she could do anything, he turned and ran away from her, in the opposite direction of her pack. Too late, she realized he was running to Aleksandor's territory. She heard the leaves of the bushes rustling, and she turned to look what could be causing it. As soon as her head had breached her shoulder, Dimitri burst threw the bushes, running full speed for her. She never gave him the chance to reach her. She turned, and took off into the woods, running through the trees, until she found Alberta. She looked at her grandmother and said the one word that Alberta had prayed she would never say.

_Tonight._

That moment, right there, is when Rose decided her fate.

* * *

**All righty loves. I told you that you would hate me.**

**Is Rose going to have some little pups of her own soon, or will something happen to them? And will she ever let Dimitri have a chance?**

**Leave me some reviews, and I'll get to work on chapter 12!**

**~DA2014**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, obviously, I am a horrible author, for I have gone on a hiatus of sorts again and never told y'all. But I'm in the middle of moving, and getting ready to start college in the spring, so it honestly snuck up on me too. But, I'm back! Yay! Right? No...? Okay. Anyway. Here is chapter 12, and I want to give a special thanks to BethIsMyName and XxXLittle-ArtistXxX, who have either reviewed religiously and never failed to give me inspiring ideas (Beth, darling, that's for you!) or reminded me by simply PMing me :P **

**To the guest who reviewed: "Thank you for putting me of one of my favourite stories which you will totally destroy by making Rose pregnant sorry if i sound rude but this is how i feel." Totally jumped the gun darling.. You didn't even give me a chance! Way to piss me off and hurt my feelings.. Really. Thanks for the insulting review. Next time, (if there is one) at least give me the benefit of a doubt...**

**So, with my rant over... And without further hesitation, I give you... CHAPTER 12!**

**~DA2014**

* * *

Meet Me In The Moonlight

Chapter 12

Rose woke with a start, jumping up and away from all those surrounding her. She walked to the mouth of the cave and just stared up at the moon until she heard a faint sound behind her. Due to her dream, and the horrible contents of it, she jumped and whirled around, terrified of what she might find. What she saw was Dimitri, sitting right where he had been sleeping, a few feet from her. Since his family had been moved to her family's den, Dimitri was never very far from Rose. And it didn't go unnoticed. When he was sure she had seen him, he walked over and sat by her. Still concerned from her dream, Rose curled into his side for the first time since that fateful day. And for the first time in a year, since that fateful day that she did not meet him in their precious moonlight, Rose finally felt safe again. Dimitri and his family had been with the pack for close to 3 months now, and it was getting hard to keep avoiding him. So she stopped fighting with herself and gave in to instinct.

When Rose was safely tucked into Dimitri's side, he let his head fall over her, pulling her impossibly closer to him. She let her head duck down, and Rose cradled her head closer to his chest. They sat just like that, being close to one another, until the moonlight trickled away and the sunlight dominated the sky.

_I never thought I'd see another sunrise with you._

Dimitri's sudden admission surprised Rose, and her face rose, much against her will. But the gravity of her dream and the months spent away from Dimitri's side had taken their toll on Rose, so she let her walls down, because there was nothing she could do now. She had stopped fighting her internal war. It had been too long since she had last had a real conversation with him, like the ones they would share in their moonlit meetings.

_I've missed you... I've missed you so much it hurts me sometimes... And I've done this to myself Dimitri! I'm such a fool, I don't know how father could name me as his heir. Why couldn't it be Stan? He's big and brave, even if he is rude and degrading. Why not Mason? He's sweet and strong, nothing like me... Even Eddie would be a better choice. He's loyal and obedient... I'm nothing but a reckless girl._

Her sudden splurge of feelings surprised them both, though Dimitri, always the first to recover, took it all in stride. I mean, he had two older sisters, so he knew how girls could get. Karolina had recently given birth, very shockingly and to everyone's surprise. Turns out she had mated with a male from Aleksandor's pack before they left, and now the male will never know his pups. She had blessedly given birth to one young male, Paul, who was a chestnut brown of sorts, and a single daughter, Zoya, who they discovered look strikingly similar to her mother. Karolina, afraid of Abe's wrath, swore both herself and her children into Abe's servitude. In that moment, Rose had stepped forward and declared it unnecessary, for they would both be welcomed into a strange world and loving pack, where Karo and her pups would be supplied with many full bellies and a warm den. Rose and Dimitri may have been rocky at that moment in time, since it was only a week or two since they had been moved in, and Rose hardly knew any of the Belikovs aside from Dimitri himself, but he had been incredibly proud. It was one of the moments that gave Abe visible reassurance in his decision to name her heir to the pack.

_You are more than that Roza._

As her old nickname trickled into her mind, she felt something bubbling low in her stomach. She had never felt anything like this, though it felt similar to the adrenaline that runs through her veins during a hunt. She turned her face to look at his, and she noticed he was already gazing at her.

_What do you mean?_

_I mean, you are so much more than you give yourself credit for. There are not many who would fight for my family, especially because of our father. But you did. You're strong, but in a different way from the others. Yes, you are physically strong.. But you are strong enough to carry the pack's emotions. You're passionate, and you understand things that even I can't comprehend. You stand for what you believe in and fight for the defenseless. You find some way to connect with everyone you meet. You are an indescribable girl, if someone asked me about you.. It's an honor just to know you._

Rose could only turn away and blush, though she was sure Dimitri could see it anyway. Next thing she knew, Dimitri's nose turned her face back to his and he began to lick around her face, clearing away the few smudges that she had managed to gather in her sleep. Rose sat there, stunned int silence, as Dimitri cleaned her face for her. Little did they know, someone at the back of the cave sat and silently watched the exchange.

* * *

A week's time had passed since Rose's nightmare, and she had yet to tell anyone. It continued to haunt her, be it day or night. She had hardly received a wink of sleep, unless to crept over to Dimitri's side and curled into him. There were many nights where her howls of terror or pain would wake him, and he would in turn wake her. He never asked, for her had faith that she would tell him when she was ready. Well, her day of being ready to tell had come. In sorts. She had been asking questions that he could only describe as strange, but he would answer her no matter what. Now, as they crept side by side on a hunt, Rose could feel his hesitation towards her. Before an unsuspecting buck could register, Rose sprang on it's back, forcing Dimitri to lunge for his neck. Dimitri managed to clamp down and slice his jugular vein, effectively beginning the now fresh corpse to drain of a majority of it's lifeblood and making it lighter to carry. Even if it still took the two working together to do so.

About half way back to the den, Dimitri suddenly slipped out from under the buck and stopped. He couldn't take the growing tension anymore. He HAD to know what could be bothering her so much. And he declared that they wouldn't move another inch until she told him. Rose tried to turn and walk away, but Dimitri bit her tail and yanked, hard, the force of it pulling her back to his side. Then, to keep her there, he did something that shocked them both. He sat on her.

She bit and screamed and made a fuss, but he didn't move. Not until she told him. And when she did, he couldn't move off her, even if he had tried. She had stunned him into silence. Jesse was Dimitri's half brother, from one of his father's various adulterous moments. He had the bright blond hair and dark eyes of their father. He had been born about the same time as Dimitri, maybe a week or so after. But, with Olena being the alpha female, Jesse's birth had passed without much notice from the pack, even if it had obtained his father's full attention. Now, hearing of Rose's nightmare, Dimitri feared that Jesse may have inherited their father's ugly temper as well. Yeva had told him many stories, like ones of his mother's puppyhood or ones of her own. But Rose's dream shocked Dimitri more, because it might possibly mean she had the same gift as his grandmother. Rose may have inherited the Gift of Perception. It allows my Yeva to see moments in time, whether they be past, present, or future. Could it be possible that Rose has it? It would be the only way for her to know about Jesse.

When he eventually stood, they slipped under the buck and began to carry it back to the den again. Well, Dimitri had gotten his answer, though he wish it had been in a different kind of light. He wish it had been a better, happier one, for that is what he thought Rose deserved. Upon return, they set the buck in the pack's main gathering area, and let the elderly and young eat. From the various hunting teams that had been deployed that morning, there was more than plenty to go around and feed the pack for days. With nothing to keep them together again, Rose turned and ran away. She ran away from Dimitri, from her pack. What he didn't know is that she was trying to run from her troubles too.

* * *

**So there you have it my lovelies! Can any of you guess what it is that's plaguing our little Rose's mind, now that Dimitri knows about her dream? Sound off in the reviews, or shoot me a PM! If you can guess what it is, I just might have a special surprise for you! ;) But you gotta let me know :P HAha. Hope this lives up to y'alls standards, even though I'm sure it's short... Anyway, do what you lovely darlings always do and drop me a review while I get to work on Chapter 13! Hugs for all my precious reviewers!**

**~DA2014**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello dears! I'm back, and so soon I might add. It's most likely a short chapter, though I actually noticed that Chapter 12 was one of the longest chapters I have posted on this story, if not THE longest. So, here is the next! :P Enjoy it darlings!**

**~DA2014**

* * *

Meet Me In The Moonlight

Chapter 13

Rose couldn't let it happen. She could NOT be mated to Mikhail. She absolutely could not and would not do it. If her father wants her to be with a strong male from the Belikov line, there is only one real choice for Rose. She has seen the way Lissa and Christian act around each other, and she knew of Mikhail leaving the cave at night, like Rose herself had from her meetings with Dimitri so long ago. He would leave when he thought all were asleep, and return just before sunrise. After the first time, when he returned smelling of something strange, Rose knew something was occurring. But she remembered her last meeting with Dimitri, before everything went to Hell. The creepy feeling of being followed and scared. Mikhail's business is his own, and if he wanted anyone else to know, he would speak of it.

Rose continued to push herself until her body could go no farther. When she looked up, Rose found herself in the same place where she used to meet Dimitri in their nightly encounters. She had often found herself here, when her mind was swimming with thoughts of Dimitri. She would remember their time spent curled under the nearby bushes, or the late evenings spent tramping through the nearby water, whether in joking splashes or bathing. The many meals shared among the two of them. Even now, the memories threatened to overtake Rose's mind. But the thoughts of a second arranged mating where what consumed her every thought. Dimitri's name fluttered through her mind on a nearly continuous loop, a never ending track.

_You look upset, little flower._

Rose turned and saw her oldest brother, Stan, sitting there watching her as she looked around the once treasured location.

_You could say that, if it pleases you. But upset would be an understatement at the moment._

_And why is that?_

Stan stood and walked closer to Rose, then sat directly at her side.

_It isn't fair. All of you get to love and mate freely, but I'm forced into it. And father expects me to breed this coming winter! His audacity sometimes shocks me._

_Our parents were an arranged match. Do you think they always loved each other?_

_They say that it was love at first sight for Mama and Baba. Alberta says they were the best of friends growing up, that they have always been together... Why can't I have that?_

Rose's question left Stan to quietly contemplate his answer. He also wondered if he should tell her that he knew of her meetings from so long ago. He could tell her, and face her anger until it faded away. Or, he could not tell her and face her anger getting stronger. Either way, Rose would be mad at him. And, she would eventually find out that it was Stan who planted the idea in their father's head to have Rose mate with Andre and then any of the Belikov brothers, with the exception of Dimitri. Stan could remember seeing Rose disappear into herself back when their father had helped the Belikov's go into hiding. She wasn't as outspoken and vibrant. Stan had seen that she was changing and he supposed he should be thanking Dimitri for making his only sister happy, instead of trying to separate them. It was then that he made his decision.

_You should. And I should tell you the truth._

_What do you mean?_

_I know that you would sneak away in the night to meet Dimitri in this very place. I even followed you once. I messed up and made a noise loud enough for you to hear me. I saw how you moved closer to him, and I watched as he stayed awake to protect you that night. You moved closer to him in your sleep, and he would tuck you even closer. And he would lie his head on your neck, licking your ear when you would whimper in your sleep. When you returned home the next day, I almost felt horrible for what I had done..._

Rose sat and patiently listened as Stan talked. But one part of his story caught Rose's attention more than the rest.

_What do you mean "what you had done"?_

_It was my idea... I told Baba that it would be best for the pack if you mated with Andre._

_Why would you do that Stan?_

_Because I thought it would be best for you and the pack. What was I supposed to do? Let you run off to Belikov every night and pray you didn't come home pregnant? I just wanted you to be happy Rose. I didn't believe that Dimitri could!_

_You ruined everything Stan! There was nothing more I wanted than Dimitri! There _is _nothing more! I hate you!_

And with that, Rose turned and ran. She didn't run back to her pack, and she was running away from her special place, so she just ran blindly. Before she knew what was happening, she was bursting through the tree line at the edge of the forest. The sun was quickly sinking beyond the horizon, and Rose cold hear someone's footsteps following her, as well as their voice calling her name. The voice was still too far off to tell for sure, but the voice sounded feminine. Still, Rose wanted to be left alone, so she took off running toward the lights she could see in the distance.

* * *

**Okay lovelies, there is chapter 13! Woohoo! So, I want you to leave a review and tell me who you think it is that's chasing after Rose! If you guess right, I'll have a super special surprise in store for you! So, leave me some love while I get to work on Chapter 14! :P**

**~DA2014**


End file.
